Simplicity at its Worst
by animekraze
Summary: title makes no sense, these are all, also, drabbles Simplicity at its worst. For life is never simple and for the fact that some of the pairings written about here will make babies cry. [Taang, Katoph, Toko, Toph x Longshot, etc.] p.s. Toph rocks.
1. Taang! Cliche

**It's rare for me to strike inspiration so recently, and when I do I don't usually know how to use it to its full capacity. **

**Recently, I have been really interested (coughobsessedcough) with Katoph (Katara x Toph), Toph x Longshot (I think it's cute), Toko (Toph x Zuko, again, cute) and still Taang. These are drabbles dedicated to pairings that involves Toph (since she rocks my socks, literally). **

**I'm starting with Taang, my favorite, so…if you like any of the above pairings and you like my writing (yeah right), wait. **

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**_(A)_**

Aang grunted as he attempted to pull Toph up from her knees, "Come on, Toph. We need to get to Appa, and fly back to the inn—whoa!" he fell as Toph slumped forward. He quickly let go and fell onto his stomach.

Toph hiccupped, drunk on sake and very tipsy, "Oh poo you," she slurred, hiccupping once more.

Aang scowled, "I don't have time for this." He sat up and glared at her. He brought her arm over his neck and slung it around his neck. He planted his right foot firmly onto the ground, grabbing her side, and pulled her up, "Why did you drink that much?"

"Oh why not, it was all good." Toph smiled and swung at Aang's face.

"Right," Aang dodged the attack and grunted, pulling her up into a more mobile position.

"Oh come on, tell me you've never done this."

"I have never done this."

"Liar."

"Please."

Toph fell silent, and then snorted out a small laugh, "Alright then."

Aang swallowed, and then stumbled, "Whoa!" he took a heavy step forward, his foot wobbling to the right and then he fell to the right pulling Toph down with him.

Toph landed right on top of Aang, "Oops, eh?"

Aang groaned his head in pain, "Yeah…" he opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred, and when he could see clearly he found himself uncomfortably close to Toph. He blushed.

Toph, eyes half closed, pushed herself off of Aang and hiccupped, "Why are you such a moron? You're such a twinkle toes." She sat up and settled herself on his torso, "Gosh, it's getting really cold." She breathed out, a puff of white billowing out of her mouth.

Aang pushed himself from underneath her and sat down, sighing, "Toph, come on, we need to get home—"

Toph kissed him, for no reason at all, she kissed him.

Aang, eyes dangerously wide; he looked down at Toph, seeing she still had her eyes open.

Toph pulled back, smiling at the sound of a kiss, and hung her head, "You've always wanted one of those from Katara." She slurred.

Aang breathed in, "W…what?" still in shock, poor thing.

"You!" she poked Aang's chest roughly, "You've always wanted to kiss Katara, hold her and all, but NOPE!" she threw her arms up, "Ya can't or else the Avatar State is," she pretended to cut the air with her arms, "Caput."

Aang scowled, "Shut up."

"No, no, don't tell me to shut up, no listen to me, no," Toph waved her arms, shaking her head, and put her hands on Aang's chest, "You love Katara, I know," she swallowed saliva, "But I want you to know." She began to tremble, just a little.

Aang looked at her carefully, "Tell me what?"

Toph hung her head, mumbling some nonsense, and then lifted her head, a surprisingly bright and sweet smile on her face, "I love you."

Aang stared at Toph.

"I just…wanted to tell you that." She mumbled. She groped for a wall, and when she felt the smooth feel of wood against her fingers, she began to push herself off the floor.

"Ah, wait, let me help you." Aang grabbed her free arm and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. He flushed, and pulled her up.

Toph stumbled forward and pulled away from his grip, "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Toph hissed. She swung her arm and hit Aang's left cheek with the back of her hand, "Just, leave me alone." She mumbled, and began to walk away.

Aang touched his cheek and felt his skin become hotter. He touched his cheek with the back of his hand to cool it down, and ran after Toph.

"Wait, TOPH!"

"Fuck off."

"Toph!" Aang growled.

"Ooh, language, big scare."

"Wait for me!"

"Go to Katara you damn baby."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Why should I?" Toph twirled to him, "I've waited, and waited, and nothing came, so I gave up. And when I tried to I couldn't," she fisted her hands and swung them up and down, "I just can't let go of that feeling, and now that I told you I can!"

Aang dodged her flurry of fists and finally grabbed her wrists, "But I can't!"

Toph pulled back, "Let me go!"

"No, I'm not letting you go, stop acting like a baby!" Aang planted his feet firmly onto the ground, "Listen!"

"No, you listen!"

"I'm done listening, you listen!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Fuck you," Toph managed to pull away one hand and flipped up her middle finger.

Aang growled and clasped his hand over her free one, "Stop swearing!"

"Stop trying to be such a goody two shoes."

"I love you, too!"

Toph nearly fell, "What?" everything was so sudden.

"I don't know," Aang mumbled, "It's just, when you said that, something inside of me came up and I felt the same way." He looked at his feet and glanced at Toph only to look back at his "amazing" feet, "If I didn't feel the same way, why am I still here trying to get you to listen?"

Toph gaped, and then laughed. Hard.

"W…I'm not joking!"

"I know, I know," Toph giggled, "It's just, so cliché I'm laughing so hard at the cliché!"

Aang paused, and smiled, "Yeah, it is cliché, but," he kissed her forehead, "I still like it."

Toph smiled and pulled her hands free from his. She grabbed his face and brought it close to hers, "Me, too."

**_(A)_**

**Then they had sex (kidding!!). **

**Next one shall be…Katoph! It's an interesting pairing and I always knew someone out there would be thinking, "YURI!" and then write/draw something up. It'll be a challenge for I have never tried writing about a homosexual pairing before. **

**Ok, so I figured I could make a cycle; Taang, Katoph, Toko, Toph x Longshot and then maybe some other ones I find. After that, it's back to Taang. Joy! Now to work on a five-paragraph essay that had to be at least 4 pages long that's due on Monday (which is tomorrow) splendid. **


	2. Katoph! Forbidden Fruit

**I want to continue this damn it! Unfortunately, inspiration runs dry as the next season has not started (I think, I'm not really up to date). **

**Katoph! OH NO! I can here the babies wailing their heads off. I meant to continue a LONG time ago, but I got interested in other stuff and I had a lot of school work piling on. **

**This is short. I don't care. I can't write slash pairings, they don't work for me. Ah, ha, that's why I love challenges. **

**Disclaimer: Nothin. **

_**(ATLA)**_

The term forbidden was the word.

It was like Eve who was attracted to the knowledge tree's fruit.

The plain and simple temptation of the forbidden relationship was reason enough to be engaged in such an act.

Especially when a young arranged marriage rich lady is being courted by a mere village girl is when the traditionalists gasp and whisper at the forbidden matter.

How did it start?

When the young rich girl hit the wall of puberty, it was hard to notice. Her breasts began to develop, her hips began to curve, her fingers were longer and slimmer, and her face was beginning to become slimmer, also. She was a heart breaker in the making.

Of course, Katara began to notice.

"Hey, Katara, my stomach is hurting, and I think I'm bleeding…"

"Huh? Oh, that's your…um…"

"What?"

"Period…"

"Which is?"

And so began the stories of the birds and the bees.

After a few months, Toph stayed in her tiny stone tent never to be seen.

The whole relationship began with heartbreak. A love sick Katara heart broken by a boy whom she had fallen in love, found herself finding comfort with her friend.

"Come on, you're a bombshell. There are other men in this world!"

"Not like him."

"Gods…"

"I'm sorry, I just can't let go."

"Nah, nah, its normal…I have an arranged marriage."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, I wish I can kiss someone else…but I can't."

At the time, Toph was sixteen. She had completely grown into a fine woman and dressed herself in a more elegant fashion. Her sleeves were longer and her feet were covered. Her hair remained up but with more ornaments. She held her knees close to her chest and smiled into the cloth.

The moonlight shined upon the world and as everything began to glow, so did they.

Toph had nearly fallen with the unexpected contact, but remained in place, thinking that it somehow felt right.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Aang asked, now taller and mature both in voice and appearance, "Why are both of you so dirty?"

"No reason." They both replied in unison, the previous actions repeatedly playing in their head.

The kisses, the touches, the sounds that were made over and over again; pleasure rising between legs, up to the lips and to the tips of the breasts. Eyes closed, mouth open and tongue pressed up on the roof of the mouth trying to suppress the sounds. Teeth clenched and skin exposed. The cloth clenched between fingers and spread all around them.

Although unseen the moment could be felt and breathed. The air seemed warmer and the ground seemed colder. Everything seemed to be soundless where the sounds of each other would ring loudly over everything. The time seemed to stretch, the actions repeating themselves, but still the love had remained.

The weight upon the younger was tough, being smaller, but she clung to the back wishing for more. The elder kept giving.

They looked at each other with a smile and twinkling eyes.

_**(ATLA)**_

**I hope I don't die. This is seriously…my first smutish type of story. Kinda. Um, I was actually going to make it less explicit, but then I remembered the rating I put on this. I thought, "Heh, what the hey." And here it is. I apologize to anyone who had to endure through this. I never asked for you to read this sad excuse of romance. **

**I such a quixotic person. And no, I don't fantasize all this stuff. This seriously just came to mind right now. Now…I'm going to say that I'm fifteen…ah, ha…yeah. HEY! I'm not the first. At least I didn't make it so that it would be like:**

_**And she whispered, "Excuse me," slowly she pulled apart the girl's legs and…**_

_**"OH, OH, OOHHH!!"**_

_**"No…" she panted, "Please…keep going."**_

_**Using her waterbending skills, she molded water into a penis and...**_

**Yes. Be happy. Be very happy. I tried to make it so it would be vague and so you could actually know what the moment felt like. I'm a virgin, and probably will be til the end of my life, and unfortunately, I accidentally ran into some hentai at the age of 12. Later on, my friends became overly perverted and I was part of them. The result is now I have a perverted mind. Ouch. **

**Oh, btw, the last sentence of the imagine-this part up there was from adult/fiction/dot/com. I was curious! OK!? I was wondering how perverted this site REALLY is. I never went back. **


End file.
